Harry and Hermione: Envy is a Monster
by midnightspark123
Summary: When Harry sees Hermione and Ron kissing, he can't help but feel a bit jealous. What will he do?
1. One wish come true another one to go

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry Potter and Hermione G: Envy is a Monster

Harry stood, stunned, looking at his friends, kissing. He knew they  
were going out, but no matter how many times he saw it, he always felt the urge to kill Ron. Hermione seemed to be enjoying the kiss, but it only made Harry's blood boil even more. He bit his tongue and headed towards the doors leading into Hogwarts, if he stayed there he might just hurl.

* * *

"Hey Harry! What are you doing here all alone?" asked a curious Hermione, entering the Gryffindor common room. Her curly brown locks always entranced Harry in a way that he couldn't explain, and made him wish he could run his hands through it. Her big, brown eyes seemed to look through Harry, and it always made him nervous, nervous that she might find out what he felt for her.

"Nothing much just thinking about Sirius," Harry quickly said, "I just really miss him"

"Well mate, maybe you should find a girl, you know to get your mind off Sirius and all," Ron requested. Hermione pinched him immediately after he finished.

"Girls are not to be meant to be placeholders for someone's tortured heart! I thought you would know better than to suggest that in front of me!" Hermione plopped herself onto a scarlet colored chair, staring at the fire, suddenly pensive.

"Well I'm sorry for suggesting something that might just help Harry out!" With that Ron turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. Harry felt a sudden relief, he felt happy and excited, overcome with glee and ecstasy at the thought that this relationship might not work out after all. Yet, when he saw Hermione all of the feelings drained out, leaving only sorrow and anguish.

"We always fight nowadays you know, oddly it doesn't leave me as gloomy as I think it should. It just gives me time to really think if I love Ron. Or if I might just fall for someone else. Oh I'm sorry Harry, this must be a total bore, to listen to my problems." Hermione said, still looking deep into the fire, as if expecting her answer to come out, and leave her happy again.

"Hermione, that's what I'm here for, I may be the Boy-Who-Lived, but that doesn't mean I don't have time to listen to your troubles." Harry walked over to Hermione and placed a caring arm around her shoulder. She responded by looking up and giving him one of her smiles, making him almost stop breathing. He bit his tongue hard again to restrain himself from shooting forward and catching her lips in his.

"Thanks, but I'm sure you have other things to do, don't be polite to me, it's okay"

"But Hermione, I'm not trying to be polite, I do want to hear you and whatever you want to say." This time he couldn't hold himself, and to avoid kissing her, he just simply sat next to her and hugged her. Her smell, lilacs and roses, flooded his senses, he took a deep breath and took hold of himself again. He gently stroked her hair and smiled to himself, he had finally experienced at least one of his dreams.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story, if you liked it then please send 5 reviews. If you didn't then please send constructive criticism and I will work on it! Thanks!  
midnightspark123 


	2. What's in a name?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter

* * *

As usual, Ron and Hermione made up, no surprise to Harry or the rest of Hogwarts, even if he did feel like jinxing Ronald Weasley and wiping that winning smirk off his face, but what could he do? Unless he went, took Hermione in his arms, and kissed her like in those old movies, nothing was going to happen, at least that was how he felt. He wasn't about to lose his closest friend just because of some feelings he wasn't sure were even true. Harry got out of bed and headed for the shower, he always thought better there. 

After he was dressed, Harry headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast, eager to see the new Christmas decorations, then he would be off to his new class, Cultural Muggle Arts. When he learned that Hermione, and not Ron, was joining the class, he ran towards the sign-up sheet and put his name above everyone elses. Now he wasn't sure he wanted to be this close to Hermione, in fear that he might just reveal how much he liked her.

"Hey Harry! Over here!" Ron shouted waiving his arms in the air. Harry rolled his eyes as soon as Ron turned away, but still ran towards the benches, dodging the flying decorations as if they were bullets. The 50 foot tree next to the teacher's eating table was only halfway ornamented, but it seemed just as beautiful. When Harry sat down at the table, the first person he saw was a smiling Hermione, her curls as bouncy as ever, her eyes a deep black abyss, reaching for the oranges in the middle of the table. He quickly pinched himself to refrain from saying something stupid.

"Hello Harry, how is your morning going?" Hermione asked. Was that a hint of red on her cheek or was it just blush?

"Ummmm. my morning was fine, thanks for asking." Harry responded, while blindly reaching for the farthest dish of food from Hermione as possible, so she could not see the color flooding his face. 'Prunes? Who puts prunes on a breakfast table? Well I can't put them back now.'Harry thought, setting the purple substance in front of him.

"Harry you know those are for old people right? How old are you really?" Ron said, slapping Harry on the back, almost pushing him face-first into the plate. "I'm just joking Harry!"

"Ron! You have been such a jerk these past few days, and I don't want to know why. Just leave Harry to eat whatever he wants." Hermione said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Did you not hear me Hermione? I said I was joking!" Ron shot back, his hands up as a signal of surrender. "Next time maybe I won't try to make everyones spirits go up"

"I'm sorry Ron, it just I couldn't sleep last night, something happened that really had me thinking," Hermione said, quickly shooting a glance at Harry, who looked away at that moment, worried what might show on his face after that.

"Really, what happened?" Ron suspiciously asked, eyeing Hermione and Harry, who were both acting far too strange for their usual morning routine.

"Why are you looking at me!" Harry asked, acting offended.

"Oh Ron, what are you thinking? You know that you are the only guy for me." Hermione said, slowly turning on her charm, the same charm that got Ron to lose all sense a month ago, when they started dating. Then, reaching around his waist and getting close to his ear, she whispered, "and there is nothing that would possibly make me go off and look at other guys"

Harry rapidly noticed the high note in her voice, the same pitch that she unknowingly used when she was lying. Still he started feeling the warm sensation of blood slowly creeping down his tightly clenched hand. He was almost certain his teeth were about to burst from the forced he exerted trying to keep his mouth shut. The longer they stood like that the less he could stand it, then the last straw broke when Ron bent down and placed his lips on hers. She flinched a little, either out of disgust or excitement, Harry would not soon find out. As cool as he could be, he unlatched his teeth and said, "I need to get my books or else I will be late for my class," and with that, Harry jumped out of his seat and ran out of the Great Hall, his heart feeling empty.

* * *

"Harry? I didn't think you would sign up for Cultural Muggle Arts!" Hermione said, sitting down next to Harry, who fidgeted a little before calming down. 

"Yea, I-I-I signed up for t-t-this class, b-b-b-because," he searched for a good lie to answer her question,"I need it in order to graduate as an Auror, some new policy they enforced this year"

"Really? Wow very interesting...I am sure going to love this class, since we are doing plays and poetry shows too. I love acting"

"Acting?" Harry said under his breath,"this might be a little hard..."

"CLASS! SETTLE DOWN!" Harry was startled by the loud voice, and almost fell out of his chair. He turned to see who the man was, but only found himself face-to-face with a short and stout old man who looked almost exactly like Professor Flitwick but slightly dumber-looking. He had a snout for a nose and beady little eyes that made him seem even smaller. His skin was wrinkled from old age and his hair was thinning. "Well, Mr. Harry Potter! I didn't expect you to be in this class"

"Well, Mr. Brutus, Harry wants to be an Auror and he says he has to take this class." Hermione watched Professor Brutus scrunch up his face in confusion.

"Really? I don't remember anything about an Auror having to take-"

"Professor Brutus, what kind plays are we doing?" Harry interrupted frantically, hoping that Hermione did not notice what he was about to say.

"Oh yes, the plays, anyway, welcome students to Hogwart's new class, Cultural Muggle Arts. This class was provided to those students who wish to work close to muggles. Here you will learn famous plays, poems, songs, and works of art created by famous non-magical folk. Although I'm pretty sure that Shakespeare was a wizard, but there are no records that far back..." Mr. Brutus had gone off to his happy place, but he came back as quick as he had gone. "Oh sorry students, to start off our class we shall kick off with the play 'Romeo and Juliet' a tragic love story of two lovers that would go to any lengths to be with each other, despite their feuding families. We will present this play before Christmas break so we haven't much time. Everyone will participate in this play no matter how bad they may be." He finally finished, and he headed towards his desk, picked up a stack of papers and handed them out randomly. "I don't want too many people competing for one part, so I will give them out without looking. Fair enough? Alright then let us see Harry what you will try out to be..." He closed his eyes and brought out a packet from the middle of the stack. "You will try out for Romeo! Wonderful! Better do a good job, ol' boy"

Harry's eyes roamed over the cover of the packet, as though it held a secret he wished he didn't have to know. He raised his head just in time to hear: "Hermione, you will be Juliet's mother, Lady Capulet." His heart sank, he wanted desperately to kiss Hermione without her knowing it was real. He wanted to speak to her those beautiful words that would make him fall in love with her, but his dreams shattered as soon as he heard that she was Lady Capulet. So near to Juliet yet too far for him to kiss her. He looked to his side at Hermione, who was frowning a little too much. He wondered what was going through her head. Was she asking why she got that particular part, cursing the heavens at the thought that she wouldn't be close to him? Or was it simply that she hated playing such a little role compared to Juliet?

"Hermione? You alright?" Harry asked, his eyes looking at her with such love and care.

"Oh yeah, I am fine, just a little disappointed, such a low part after all!"

'She was using the high pitched voice again!' Harry thought. Maybe just maybe...

"Juliet will be Luna Lovegood!" Hermione sank in her chair at those words, her frown back on her face. As soon as she saw Harry looking at her though, she straightened back up and color started flooding to her face. "That is that! Now I have given out all the parts, but I will allow twenty seconds for you students to switch parts with somebody. Now GO!" Chaos erupted at that moment, students leaping from their seats, slipping over chairs. About half the boys in the class came to Harry asking for his part, and he was too busy shooing them away, that he did not notice Hermione get up and head towards Luna.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was not very interesting but I was a bit tired and I didn't have much to do. I know I said 5 reviews, but I couldn't wait any longer. Please review once again! Thank you!  
midnightspark123 


	3. Sorry, I slipped!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter!

* * *

_ Harry Potter and Hermione: Envy is a Monster_

"O, speak again, bright angel!" Harry read, "for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven ." He paused a minute, unhappy with what he was saying, "What is this! I don't understand a single word! I am already mad at the outcome of the parts, why didn't I switch with someone!" With that, Harry let himself drop on his bed and moaned.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked outside of the closed bed curtains.

"Oh nothing, just studying a play for class." Harry said, opening the curtains and catching Ron's eye.

"What play ?"

Harry stopped before saying, "Romeo and Juliet."

"Really? Who might you be?"

"Romeo"

"Way to go mate! Who is the lucky girl?"

"You mean Juliet? Luna Lovegood, unless she switched with someone…"

"This is a sign! You should hook up with Luna Lovegood, maybe it would take your mind away from Sirius." Ron bent down and whispered, "Just don't tell Hermione because you know what will happen," and he drew his thumb across his neck.

'**I wish. Maybe then I will be able to get some time alone with Hermione!**' Harry thought. Instead what came out was, "sure I won't tell."

"Alright then, we are up a little early aren't we? How about we go out to the Quidditch pitch and fly around before breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'll just get dressed ." Harry rushed into the bathroom and changed at lightning speed. Flying was the only thing that could take him away from his problems.

* * *

It was wonderful, the air rushing in his face as soon as he took off. The sun peaking over the mountains in the distance, and him twirling around like a baton in the air. It felt the most wonderful thing in the world, but he wanted Hermione up there with him, another fantasy that he was sure was never going to come true. He envisioned her hair whipping his face, her laughter, her sweet scent that made him go crazy. The way she looked out for the creatures, and saw no one below her. The way she smiled, the hugs that made him want to kiss her. "Oh Harry, you are so handsome! I wish I had known these feelings that I had for you so very long ago! We would have been much happier! I love you Harry." She would say, but even the Boy-Who-Lived could never pull this off.

"HARRY! I have been calling you for two minutes! Where is your head today!" Ron screamed, breaking Harry's day-dreaming and bringing him back to reality.

"Sorry, just thinking about the play, I am a bit nervous I-" Harry stopped mid-sentence, he spotted two figures at the very edge of the pitch. '**Hermione?**' Harry thought, recognizing the bushy hair he longed to touch again. He saw a flash of color pass between the two, and Hermione was off running towards the castle. '**What was that?**' he thought, '**was that paper I saw them passing around? It's probably just homework.**'

"Harry? We better go to breakfast. What are you looking at?"

"Nothing , let's get down and eat! I am starving!" and Harry plunged towards the earth, hunger glimmering in his eyes.

* * *

"Hey Hermione, could I talk to you?" Harry asked Hermione when he arrived at his Cultural Muggle Arts class.

"Yes of course you can." Hermione's face reddened and she turned away for a second before coming back and looking normal again.

"I was outside this morning at the Quidditch pitch…" Harry raised his head and saw Hermione's eyes widen, "and I saw you and this other person passing something around, am I right or wrong?"

"No, you're right, see Luna is afraid of being out in the spotlight and since she had Juliet, such a big part, she exchanged with me. Is that a problem? That I am going to play Juliet?" Hermione's face turned a deep scarlet, but not as deep as Harry's.

"No of course not, but isn't this a little close for being just friends?" Harry looked down, he was sweating too much.

"I know but we could just air kiss you know. It doesn't have to be a real kiss." Hermione looked saddened at Harry's response, but she quickly recovered once Professor Brutus came into the room.

"Let's get to work! Act 2, Scene 2! Balcony scene! Romeo and Juliet right here. People let's move, we haven't much time. After today we will be doing rehearsals in the Great Hall. They have set up a stage already! We will not have dress rehearsals, you will just wear the costumes right when you will perform." Professor Brutus looked as though he would faint any second. Everyone got up and sat in the first row, only Harry and Hermione were in the front of the class. "Alright dear Juliet, get on this ladder, have to make this look right." he instructed helping Hermione climb. "And Romeo, stand here and look up at her while you are speaking. Now start with this part boy!"

Harry was shocked at the sudden start with the rehearsals, but he read anyways, "She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air."

Hermione was stunned, she had not expected Harry to say these words with such meaning, it seems she did not know Harry as much as she thought she did. "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name…" and thus started a rehearsal that no one would soon forget. For these two amateurs to walk up and reveal their true feelings hidden behind words was remarkable.

* * *

Rehearsals lasted for about another week and then posters were put around the school advertising the play. Harry read and reread the script non-stop, staying up until very late, hoping Hermione would listen to his words and believe they were actually his. He stood up from the chair he was sitting in, and making sure no one was around, said, "I am sorry Ron, my dear friend, but this is my chance and my chance only. No one loves Hermione more than I do. No one ever will either."

Harry walked towards the common room and saw Hermione. She was reciting the lines from the play over and over again too. He stopped and listened to what he knew was not a line in the play, "Why do I have to be with Ron, I have loved someone else ever since first year and I thought going out with Ron would make him jealous enough to ask me out, after all, I know he can't control his anger sometimes. Oh I love you so much Ha-" Hermione stopped hearing Harry's shuffling slippers on the carpet. Hermione almost fell over the table, slipping over the scattered script papers she had dropped on the floor. "HARRY! What are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Hermione could not hide the horrified look in her face, no matter how much she tried.

Harry had to use every power in his being to keep the anger from coming out and taking over. All he had heard was that she loved someone else, not Ron and he couldn't catch the name she had started to say. He was sure it wasn't him, and that only made his heart catch fire.

"Who did you say you loved? I don't think Ron would like hearing that. He is going to be very mad." Harry lied, he was using Ron's name to cover up his own.

"Oh Harry don't tell Ron, I was thinking to myself…" Hermione turned beet red.

"Well never mind," Harry felt his rage start to calm down, but he still felt the emptiness getting deeper and deeper.

"So are you ready for the play tomorrow?"

"Yeah I am," Harry tried hard to avoid Hermione unflagging gaze.

"I talked to Professor Brutus, he said it wasn't necessary to actually kiss. So that takes a lot of the strain away."

"Yeah I guess so," Harry was kind of counting on the kiss, but he wasn't sure Hermione was. "We had better go to sleep then, we have a busy morning. Goodnight."

"Alright then, goodnight." and Hermione was off rushing towards the Girl's Dormitory, her face hot and on fire.

* * *

The day of the play was here and the Great Hall was packed with noisy people. Only Professor Brutus' voice could be heard over the throng. "Welcome one and all to our first production of the year, 'Romeo and Juliet.' A love story that knows no bounds. Playing our Romeo is Harry Potter!" Everyone gasped, whispering, "Harry Potter, are you sure?" and soon the strain decreased as soon as Harry came onto the stage…in tights. There was not one guy that didn't at least chuckle at the site of the thin fabric. Draco nearly fell on the floor laughing, his face looking like it would almost explode. The girls on the other hand, just giggled in admiration calling it "cute" and "somewhat sexy". The professor calmed them down again with his roaring voice, "alright people enough. Now Juliet will be the beautiful Hermione Granger." All was silent as the sounds of her shoes hit the hard surface of the stage. Harry looked at Hermione, her hair was straight and sleek, her dress, though not extravagant, made Harry's heart beat fast. '**She is so beautiful**' Harry thought. Then he gathered his senses and searched for Ron, as was what everybody else was doing. Ron said nothing, his green eyes dull and lifeless. He simply got up, caring not what people thought, and left the room, his anger boiling over with his crude actions.

"Ron, I'm sorry…" Harry whispered under his breath.

"Well it seems we may start now, since all is calm again. Here is 'Romeo and Juliet'!" Professor Brutus announced, ushering Harry and Hermione off the stage.

"Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene…" the chorus began, and the play was on, and it continued without a hitch. Harry and Hermione were wonderful, and although Harry felt he could lose control, he kept cool and restrained himself from kissing Hermione. Well of course not everything can go as originally planned.

* * *

'**Alright this is the last scene, and the last time I have to stop myself from kissing Hermione. This is true torture, not even Voldemort could make me suffer like this!**' Harry thought as he stuck the sword into Paris' shoulder and watched him wither and die. He placed Paris in Juliet's tomb, and looked at Hermione, her perfect complexion dazzled him, so pure, so beautiful. He said the rest of his lines and opened the bottle of poison, '**This is it…**' he said and drank the bottle, no drop left. With that, he bent down and said his last few lines, "O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die." He looked at Hermione for a moment, as if it was really for the last time, and without thinking or even planning it, he kissed her. There in front of every student, except Ron, he kissed her. He was shocked and so was Hermione because she slightly opened her eyes, a faint shade of red on her cheek. "Sorry I slipped," were Harry's last whispering words to Hermione and he fell on the floor. 

The Friar and Balthasar took over for a while, leaving Harry to think about what he had done. '**You idiot! How is she ever going to believe you slipped! I wrecked this relationship forever! Then there is Ron…**' Harry thought, but he quickly stopped when he heard Hermione speak.

"What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips; haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative." Hermione bent down and Harry started to turn red, very uncomfortable when you have to be dead. Then, another electrifying feeling shot through Harry's body, his hair rose, just like when he hugged Hermione, but this was a way better feeling. She kissed him! Harry slowly opened his eyes enough to see Hermione backing away from his face. "Sorry, I slipped too."

* * *

I did not feel like this was the best chapter, please send reviews if you liked it, so I can continue! If I do, I have a great idea for the maybe last chapter, so review the story! Thank you!

midnightstar123


	4. Eggnog anyone?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter._

* * *

**Harry and Hermione: Envy is a Monster

'**I think I drank too much eggnog and so did Hermione!**' Harry thought to himself laughing at the figure next to him, stumbling over her own feet. They were headed to the common room from a Christmas Party that was planned right after the play. Harry had been silent most of the time at the celebration, wondering what had happened on-stage, but as soon as he saw Hermione laughing her head off, he grabbed the nearest cup and drank, and drank, and drank some more until he could feel his stomach would burst. So, Hermione excused herself and asked Harry if he wanted to walk her to her room, in case she might fall asleep in the middle of the hall.

"That was the funniest dance I have ever seen Harry. You looked just like a monkey moving like that, do they dance like that in your house? I just could not believe you would just jump in the middle of the dance floor and start jumping around!" Hermione pushed her head back and giggled wildly.

"Hermione! Everyone is going to think someone is dying down here!" Harry said between chuckles, but it only made them laugh harder.

"Who cares?"

"You're right, come on, we're here." Harry said lifting Hermione up the last few steps to where the Lady's Portrait hung, covering up the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Jellybeans!"

"You may enter..." The Fat Lady sang and she swung away revealing a scarlet room filled with pictures of griffins.

"Thanks." Almost immediately Harry remembered Ron, **'He must be so mad at me...**' he thought.

"Harry? Could you set me down by the fire I'm a bit cold." Hermione's voice brought Harry back from his thoughts.

"Yeah sure, here we ar-" Harry slipped letting Hermione go, and he landed on top, one hand on either side of her. He blushed profusely, but something in Hermione's eyes let him know it was okay. This time he didn't try to stop himself, he bent down and kissed her. After a while, she kissed him back, and every thing stopped in the world, muggle and magical. Nothing mattered to Harry anymore, he didn't care what people thought, what they may say about him, what they may feel. He only wanted to keep this moment, save it in some kind of device, a bottle maybe, that won't let it rot or stain or turn for the worst, get lost. He wanted Hermione's arms to keep him there, her lips to always be with his and only his. Her sweet scent to stay with him forever and a day. He loved her, and know he was sure of it.

"_HARRY! I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU BOTH! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIENDS!_" Ron ran towards the two and pulled Harry off with such force he almost landed in the fire.

"Ron I'm sorry, but I can't hide my feelings for Hermione any longer! I love her and there is nothing you can do to stop me. If you make everyone in the school hold a grudge against me, I will just try even harder. If you really considered yourself my friend then don't you want me happy? This isn't even our decision. It's Hermione's." Harry and Ron turned towards Hermione and stood there, each expecting themselves to be chosen.

"I don't want to make desicions between both of you! If I choose one I lose the other. You two are my closest friends and I don't wish to break us up. Even if it means for love..." Hermione's eyes started to water, her breath became quicker, and she started to choke back her tears, but she knew she couldn't stop them, and she fled to the comfort of her room.

* * *

A week passed and there was no sign from Hermione that she would choose either one. Harry sent her card after card pleading her to choose one of them, for all of this to be over, because, since that night in the common room, he had not been able to quit his craving for Hermione's kisses. Ron, on the other hand, sent her boxes of chocolates and flowers, lilacs, her favorites, but Hermione had no intention of breaking up their frienship. Then, early one morning, she finally realized that if she kept this up, they would have no friendship to save. She called for Harry first, and made him swear to never let Ron go as a friend, no matter what the outcome. As she did also with Ron, with a little bit more difficulty, but he finally agreed, knowing it was the only way.

* * *

The next day, Harry and Ron met in front of the fireplace in the common room, Hermione joining them about a minute later. "Alright, I have come to a desicion, I don't want to ruin this relationship that we have between us, but I really want to be with him, the person that I love..." Hermione seemed to gaze at nothing for a while, but then she snapped back. "I want nothing to have changed between us after this desicion, and we have to make a pact that we will talk to each other as if nothing happened. Now, the person that I truly love is...Harry." He was overjoyed, laughter rang out through the dormitories, he rushed past Ron and picked Hermione up and kissed her, and this time he did it knowing that she loved him back. Oh what a feeling! Harry remembered Ron suddenly, and stopped himself, and turned around to face him. 

"Ron I-" But Harry wasn't able to finish, because Ron put his hand in the air, stopping Harry from continuing.

He turned to Hermione and said, "Do you really love him? are you sure your feeling aren't just playing you?"

Hermione looked Ron straight in the eye and responded, "Yes Ron I do love him, as much as the moon craves the night and the drowning swimmer wishes for land. I adore him so."

"Well then it seems there is nothing I can do. Congragulations...mate." Ron finished with his hand in front of him, waiting for Harry to put his there and complete the truce.

"What are we? Army buddies? Come on Ron!" Harry gathered Ron into a friendly hug, and Ron smiling now returned the gift.

"I am so happy, I didn't think Ron would understand as he has such a testy temper..." Hermione giggled, she was finally at peace.

"HEY! What do you mean by that!" Ron said jokingly.

"Just saying."

"Well you both must want to be alone now huh?" The expressions on Hermione ond Harry answered his question. "Alright then, I 'll be at the Quidditch pitch!" He called over his shoulder, he was already halfway to the door.

Harry didn't waste a second, he scooped up Hermione in his arms and stroked her hair, he whispered, "I love you Hermione, and I always will." He kissed her with so much passion it left her breathless when he pulled away. Hermione stroked his cheek softly, "I love you too." Hermione said and captured Harry's lips before he could say another word.

* * *

Sorry to say to all those people that actually enjoyed my writing this story, that this is the last chapter. I will probably continue to write though, about Harry and Hermione. So, if you all could review this chapter and tell me if I am a good writer or not, I would be very grateful. Thank you all!

midnightspark123


End file.
